


50 sentences: alpha

by Shinkirou



Category: K (Anime)
Genre: 1 Sentence Fiction, 50 Sentences, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-13
Updated: 2014-08-13
Packaged: 2018-02-13 02:22:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,433
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2133492
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shinkirou/pseuds/Shinkirou
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>1sentence set alpha, MikoRei for Suoh's birthday. Angst warning for some, though, and nsfw for some as well.</p>
            </blockquote>





	50 sentences: alpha

#01 - comfort  
Neither one of them usually tends to let things get to them, so when Munakata leans a bit against Suoh's side, seeking comfort, neither of them says anything as Suoh shifts and leans against him in return. 

#02 - kiss  
The first time they kiss it's on the heels of a fight, and feels just as natural. 

#03 - soft  
Neither one of them can really be described as soft, but sometimes, just a little bit around the edges, they can settle down for a while and just rest. 

#04 - pain  
Suoh hisses when Munakata's hand tugs his hair back sharply, but it's not entirely in pain. 

#05 - potatoes  
They serve Suoh mashed potatoes once - it's one of the very few times he doesn't complain about the food. 

#06 - rain  
It's one of the few sounds that can lull Munakata to sleep, so when Suoh finds him dozing against the window on a rainy day, he simply tosses a blanket over Munakata. 

#07 - chocolate  
A box of chocolates shows up in Munakata's office on White Day and he can't help but chuckle - he'd just returned from sneaking one into Suoh's room. 

#08 - happiness  
They're happiest in quiet moments, when they've bantered playfully over a few friendly drinks, and the evening is winding down; it's not a complicated thing, but it can fade so fast. 

#09 - telephone  
Munakata answers the phone with a slightly annoyed greeting, but at Suoh's husky tone, he's suddenly feeling much more receptive to the interruption. 

#10 - ears  
Munakata shivers under the little bites to the soft skin - his ears have always been sensitive, and Suoh doesn't hesitate to take advantage of that fact. 

#11 - name  
They never call each other by anything other than their last names; except, of course, for when Suoh sometimes slips as they're moving together towards the goal of getting off. 

#12 - sensual  
Munakata's movements are always graceful, and Suoh can't help but watch; it makes him want to mess them up, make that stride a little less smooth, fuck him until he can't walk without limping. 

#13 - death  
Munakata never wanted this - he simply sits by Suoh's side for a few moments, silent, before he stands; there's still work to be done. 

#14 - sex  
Sex between them is almost always a rough thing, bites and scratches exchanged more than kisses, but both of them like it that way. 

#15 - touch  
Suoh's touch is always lazy yet somehow desperate, firm yet gentle, and always incredibly hot in all the right ways. 

#16 - weakness  
He's promised himself that they wouldn't keep doing this - and yet, when it comes to _him_ , he can't quite resist. 

#17 - tears  
Neither one of them ever cries, so when Suoh tears up while chopping onions, Munakata blinks in surprise but imprints the sight on his memory, despite Suoh's annoyed little "fuck off, you know it's just the onions".

#18 - speed  
Technically Munakata's aura lets him go faster, but both in battle and in bed, their paces typically tend to be fairly even. 

#19 - wind  
It's exhilirating during their fights to just feel the wind rush past them - if they just kept running, would they ever get caught? 

#20 - freedom  
Unfortunately, they don't have that kind of freedom; being a King means duties and clansmen and effectively being rooted to one place. 

#21 - life  
That's the thing about life - it ends, and sometimes far too soon, especially with a Sword of Damocles hung over one's head. 

#22 - jealousy  
Munakata smiles easily at Fushimi - Suoh's stomach twists unpleasantly, and he leans over and tugs Munakata into a kiss right in front of the teen, drawing an annoyed noise and a sarcastic "what a child" from Fushimi. 

#23 - hands  
Munakata's hands come away coated red - not from the initial pierce, but when he'd had to hold Suoh's chest to pull his sword back out (and from when he'd lowered him carefully to the ground). 

#24 - taste  
Munakata hates the taste of Suoh's cigarettes (but it's all he has left of him). 

#25 - devotion  
Neither one of them is devoted to the other - they have their own clans and lives and goals, and yet Munakata still ends up fulfilling Suoh's final desire. 

#26 - forever  
'Forever' has never been an option for them in life, not that they really figured they would have lasted that long anyway, but Munakata supposes that at least death is eternal. 

#27 - blood  
Munakata washes his hands repeatedly, scrubs until the skin is angry and red, but he can still see the blood. 

#28 - sickness  
Munakata comes down with a fever one day; the best way to cure them is to sweat it out, they say, so he spends the whole day curled up against Suoh in some fashion or another. 

#29 - melody  
Munakata doesn't realize what it is he's humming until Fushimi tenses up and shoots him a pissed off look - when had he even picked up that song of Totsuka's? 

#30 - star  
Munakata's sword is named after the star Sirius, or the Guiding Star - it's a shame that the path he needs to follow isn't always the one he wants to.

#31 - home  
Munakata opens his door to hear a greeting of "welcome home"; it gives him pause, but then he's smiling and goes to find Suoh and kiss him, because it's good to be home. 

#32 - confusion  
Suoh's delirious with a nightmare, and in his confusion nearly burns the bed they're in to ashes; Munakata just soothes him and negates the damages, worried about him and feeling useless. 

#33 - fear  
Neither one of them is afraid of the other, even if they probably should be. 

#34 - lightning/thunder  
Munakata feels quite at home in storms, always has; the number of times Suoh's found him on some roof just watching the show is quite high. 

#35 - bonds  
If it weren't for the fact that they are both Kings, Munakata supposes it's unlikely they would have been friends in the first place, and wonders just how flimsy their bond is. 

#36 - market  
Munakata only notices that he's learned Suoh's favourite foods when he finds himself buying them at the market, and is torn between bemused and annoyed; when did he get so used to this...? 

#37 - technology  
Munakata's PDA never leaves his person, but it's a cold day in hell when Suoh has his not only with him but also charged. 

#38 - gift  
Suoh shoves a package at him, gruff and saying only "Thought you might like it."

#39 - smile  
It's worth it to see the way Munakata blinks at it, then smiles affectionately and kisses Suoh gently with a little murmur of "Thank you, then." 

#40 - innocence  
For all that she's been through, Anna's still naive about _some_ things, so when she asks innocently, genuinely concerned, "did Mikoto bite you?" to Munakata one day as she's staring at his neck, he nearly chokes.

#41 - completion  
"Til death do us part", Munakata thinks, and laughs bitterly to himself; they were certainly never going to say such words to each other, and yet they'd completed them anyway.

#42 - clouds  
Munakata finds Suoh laying on the roof one day, and rather than question him, simply lays down alongside him and looks up at the clouds. 

#43 - sky  
It's rather interesting, the way the sky can touch on near every colour, but Munakata likes it best when it's dark blue (or maybe red). 

#44 - heaven  
Munakata's not particularly religious, but the concept of Heaven is at least mildly interesting to him - is he considered a 'good' enough person to get in, he wonders. 

#45 - hell  
He's not even dead yet and Suoh's sure he's in hell - with all the fire and suffering, how could he not be?

#46 - sun  
Suoh has no nuclear fusion to keep him burning like the sun - it's only natural that such a bright flame can't last forever. 

#47 - moon  
Munakata's complexion is fair enough that Suoh called him 'about as pale as the moon' once, but also 'far brighter'. 

#48 - waves  
Munakata's emotions sometimes feel to Suoh as fickle as the waves - sometimes he'll be calm and easygoing, but sometimes he's impossible to read and distant. 

#49 - hair  
It turns out that Suoh's not the only one who likes having his hair played with, so they end up on the couch just absently playing with each other's as Munakata reads a book and Suoh watches TV. 

#50 - supernova  
Their levels of strength, the sheer magnitude of the energy contained in their bodies, the absolute power - every time they clash, whether fighting or in bed, it's like a supernova. 


End file.
